musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Lipps Inc
Lipps Inc. (pronounced like "lip sync") was a studio band from the U.S., most famously known for the 1980 chart-topping hit "Funkytown". The group was formed in Minneapolis, Minnesotaby Steven Greenberg, who wrote and produced all of the group's music, and who also played several musical instruments. The lead singer and saxophonist was Cynthia Johnson, and the rest of the group consisted of a changing group of session musicians, including guitarist David Rivkin. Lipps Inc. released their debut album Mouth to Mouth in early 1980. The second single from this album, "Funkytown", spent four weeks at number one on both the Billboard Hot 100 and on the Hot Dance Music/Club Play charts in the United States and was awarded a platinum record.[1] It reached number two in the United Kingdom[2] and was a hit throughout the world. Their further singles failed to match their initial success (their only other Hot 100 entry was 1979's "Rock It", which peaked at #64); however, they had more dance hits throughout the 1980s, including "How Long?" (originally a big hit for Ace) in 1981, which reached #4 on the U.S. dance chart. After their third album, Johnson left Lipps Inc. and was replaced with Margie Cox and Melanie Rosales. Lipps Inc. released their final full-length album, 4'', in 1983 before disbanding two years later. Cover versions[edit source | editbeta] *The Australian group called Pseudo Echo had a very successful cover version of Funky Town in the summer of 1987. It reached #6 in the US, #8 in the UK, and topped the charts in Australia for 7 weeks from December 1986, as well as charting high in New Zealand and many other countries around the world. *The British band World Domination Enterprises had a cover version of the song on their album ''Let's Play Domination in 1998. *The Mexican Rap/Rock group Molotov made a cover version of the song "Designer Music" on their album Con Todo Respeto. *The French Industrialist outfit Treponem Pal covered this song on its 1997 album Higher. *The novelty comedy duo 2 Live Jews made a satire on the song with the title Bargain Town from their album Disco Jews. *The Swedish group Alcazar did a cover of this song on their album Disco defenders released on March 11, 2009. Discography[edit source | editbeta] Albums[edit source | editbeta] *1979: Mouth to Mouth US #5, R&B #5 *1980: Pucker Up US #63, R&B #37 *1981: Designer Music *1982: 4'' *1985: ''Hit The Deck/Does Anybody Know Me Compilation album[edit source | editbeta] *1992: Funkyworld: The Best of Lipps, Inc., Island Records *2003: Funkytown, Universal Music Enterprises Singles[edit source | editbeta] *1979: "Rock It" US #64, R&B #85 *1980: "Funkytown" US #1, R&B #2 *1980: "Designer Music" *1981: "All Night Dancing" *1981: "How Long" R&B #29 *1981: "Jazzy" *1981: "There They Are" *1982: "Tight Pair" *1982: "Addicted To The Night" R&B #78 *1983: "Hold Me Down" R&B #70 *1983: "Choir Practice" *1983: "Hit The Deck" *1984: "Does Anybody Know" *1985: "Power" *1985: "Gossip Song" Category:Artists Category:Bands